Bennett
' Bennett' is the hidden main antagonist in the 1985 action film Commando. He is portrayed by actor Vernon Wells, who also portrays Mr. Igoe. Biography Bennett was a member of a special team of US commandos, until his CO, John Matrix, kicked him out for enjoying the killing too much. Since then, Bennett has nursed a deep desire from revenge on Matrix. Bennett got his chance when he was recruited by an exiled South American dictator named Arius to help him take back power. Part of the plan required forcing Matrix to kill the current president of Arius' country, Val Verde. To do this, Arius' men killed two other members of Matrix's team and faked Bennett's death. After finding out where the retired Matrix and his daughter Jenny lived, Bennett and a team of gunmen attacked the home. Bennett did not reveal himself to Matrix until his former commander was finally subdued. After telling Matrix that today was his "payday," he shot his former CO with a tranquilizer. Matrix woke up in a warehouse, chained to a table. Arius explained that, unless Matrix killed the current president of his country, Jenny would be sent back to him in pieces. Bennett enjoyed this encounter very much. He took a particular sadistic delight in holding a knife to Jenny. If John Matrix failed to assassinate President Velasquez in Val Verde, Bennett would execute Jenny and send her pieces to his former commanding officer. Bennett took Matrix to an airport with two thugs named Sully and Henriques. Sully would make sure Matrix got on the plane, while Henriques would accompany him to their destination. Matrix asked Bennett how much he was getting paid. Bennett replied that he was doing this job for free. After Sully informed Arius that Matrix was on his way, the former president and Bennett took Jenny to a private island that was guarded by a private army. Jenny was locked in a room by herself, while the others waited for Matrix to arrive in the country of Val Verde. Bennett was not impressed with Arius' soldiers. When one of them started showing off with his knife, the former commando ordered him to put it away and shut his mouth. Bennett warned Arius that his men would be no match for Matrix. Arius replied by pointing out that Bennett was scared of his former CO. Bennett admitted this, but pointed out that he had one advantage: Jenny. When his men told him that Matrix managed to kill Henriques and get off the plane, Arius ordered Bennett to kill Jenny. The exiled dictator did not know that Matrix was already waging a one-man war against his stronghold. Bennett, however, didn't seem too surprised by this. In fact, he was pleased at the prospect of going up against Matrix. He was less than pleased when he found out that Jenny had escaped her room. Bennett broke through the room's wooden wall and pursued her in the basement of one of the buildings. After dispatching Arius and his men, Matrix went into the basement after his daughter. But Bennett got to her first. He grabbed Jenny and shot Matrix in the shoulder. Bennett asked his former CO to stick his head out for a quick shot. Instead, Matrix encouraged the sadist to let the girl go, throw away his gun, and fight him with his knife. Bennett agreed and the two began a long and brutal fight, first with knives and then with brute strength. Eventually, Matrix managed to beat Bennett down. The sadist grabbed a gun and tried to shoot Matrix in the crotch. Before he could fire, Matrix pulled a steam pipe out of the wall and impaled Bennett with it, who died with steam shooting out of the pipe. Bennett was usually seen in a black chain mail vest and was very fond of knife fighting. Overall, he was a fierce adversary. Bennett was very psychotic and had no sense of loyalty to his country, his former teammates or his former squad leader. He told Arius that Matrix could be relied on to do what they asked, but this was most likely a lie. His true motivation was revenge and he almost got it. But just as he understood his former commander, Matrix understood his as well. In the end, this contributed heavily to Bennett's death. Gallery Bennett 2.jpg Bennett 3.png Bennett's death.png Trivia *Though Arius drives the plot, Bennett is the main antagonist because he had bigger plans than Arius. Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:War Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of the hero Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cowards Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker